1. Related Technical Fields
Related technical fields include navigation systems, navigation methods, and navigation programs.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, navigation devices that provide guidance for a travel route of a vehicle are utilized. These conventional navigation devices, in case of providing guidance for a right or left turn at an intersection, display an enlarged map including a facility serving as a landmark for the intersection on a display and/or output a distance to the intersection by audio from a speaker when the vehicle reaches within a predetermined distance from the intersection to make a right or left turn, for example.
In addition, navigation devices that provide guidance that enables the user to easily recognize the intersection to make a right or left turn are being proposed. These navigation devices, when the vehicle arrives at a route guidance point, read out a facility serving as a landmark candidate, which exists in the vicinity of a target branch point, from map information, and if the landmark candidate exists in the direction to which the vehicle makes a turn, determine the landmark candidate as a landmark and provide audio route guidance including the landmark (for example, Japanese Patent Application; Publication No. JP-A-2010-127837).